


Lollipop

by yoharoobies



Series: Blood Rubies (YohaRuby Fics) [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, dia is an overprotective big sister, riko is mentioned for like half a second but shhh, yoharuby cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoharoobies/pseuds/yoharoobies
Summary: Dia overhears something going on in Ruby's room...





	Lollipop

It was a late summer night, and Dia had just come back to the Kurosawa house after going on an evening shopping trip. She had decided to stay with her family for her first summer in college but that’s a story for another day. As she walked into the living room, she saw that Ruby was nowhere to be found.

 _Well, it is late._ Dia thought to herself. _I guess she's just gone to sleep._

However, as Dia was halfway through putting all the groceries away, she heard muffled giggling coming from up the hall and into Ruby's room.

 _Ugh, that's right._ Dia realized with a sigh. _She told me before I left that Yoshiko-san was coming over for a sleepover._

The two younger girls had started dating during their second year of high school. When Ruby told Dia about it, she did her best to be supportive, but deep down she didn't trust Yoshiko. But, since the new couple and the concerned older sisters were now miles away, there wasn't anything Dia could do to intimidate Yoshiko into not being Like That, so she had just leave them be against her better judgement.

As Dia's inner thoughts on the matter rumbled through her head, she heard her younger sister say something that cut the brake lines on her train of thought.

"Wow, Yoshiko-chan, it's so big!"

For the sake of keeping this drabble free of profanity, we can't tell you the thoughts that crossed through Dia's mind. Regardless, Dia assumed that the worst case scenario was going down about 15 feet away from where she stood. In almost an instant she bolted from the kitchen to outside the closed door to Ruby's room, positioning herself to eavesdrop on the suspect goings-on.

"Fufufu, I know." Yoshiko chuckled. "Nothing but the best for my little demon."

"Are... are you sure it will even fit?"

"Come on Ruby, I've seen you take some at least this big before."

"I mean... I guess... yours is just so big... I'm not sure I can handle it."

"Nonsense, Ruby! I managed to get Riri to take it with no problem, and you have way more experience than her. She's too busy reading her manga to reach your level of finesse."

At this point, Dia's brain was in meltdown with all of the innuendo and implications being thrown around so nonchalantly. Then, she heard Ruby giggling.

"Hee hee hee, alright Yocchan, that's enough flattery. I'll do it for you, babe."

"Excellent, my little demon. Now then, open wide-"

Upon hearing Yoshiko say those words, she went into full panic mode, and barged into the room screaming the loudest 'PIGYAAA' she'd ever pigyaaa'd, but during the process tripped over a large box of candy that had been left on the ground and fell flat on her face. Ruby and Yoshiko were both surprised by this.

"Onee-chan!"

"Dia-san! Are you ok?"

Dia picked herself up to see the two in a decidedly un-lewd position, with Ruby laying her head in her girlfriend's lap and said girlfriend holding a vibrant pink and almost comically large lollipop.

Sizing up the situation, Dia quickly realized she might have jumped to conclusions.

"I-I'm fine, I just saw a spider outside in the hallway-" Dia tried to recover, but then Ruby screamed too.

"A spider?!?! Is it still here?!?!" Ruby cried. Yoshiko moved to get up.

"Where is it? Creatures of darkness have no business disturbing their archangel's princess, the dazzling Rub-" Yoshiko began.

"I think it's gone now." Dia interrupted, not in the mood for one of Yoshiko's spiels.

"Phew..." Ruby sighed with relief. The three girls stayed silent for a few seconds.

"...Well, anyway, I'm going to put away the rest of the groceries and then go to sleep." Dia recovered. "Goodnight, you two. Don’t stay up too late."

"Goodnight, Onee-chan!" Ruby replied.

"Goodnight, Onee-chan-in-law!" Yoshiko responded.

"Don't call me that." Dia returned flatly while pointing squarely at Yoshiko, and then she closed the door.

* * *

An hour later, Yoshiko and Ruby were cuddling.

"Aw man!" cried Ruby. "I've already finished the lollipop you got me."

"Under an hour is pretty impressive for one that big, Ruby." Yoshiko replied, then chuckled. "It's like I was saying, you've got a lot of finesse in that tongue of yours."

The two girls chuckled, then kissed passionately. As they parted lips, Yoshiko had a ...suspect look on her face.

"Speaking of 'lollipops'... would you like to give me one too?" Yoshiko asked coyly. Ruby returned her girlfriend's suspect look in kind.

"Onee-chan should be asleep by now." She replied. Yoshiko hummed playfully.

"Great, now hurry up and rail me."

**Author's Note:**

> and then they fucked
> 
> (Part of my continuing quest to spread the good gospel of YohaRuby to the masses! May or may not be continuitous with "Heart Stream".)
> 
> Please make sure to comment with any thoughts! I'd love to hear them. :D


End file.
